te casas con koga?
by Tsuki-ummi kaze
Summary: que pasa cuando inuyasha se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos pero ahome se va a casar quizas ya es tarde o quizas no?


hola a todos inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la gran sensei rumico takashi sino ni se imaginan que haria yo con los personajes y en especial con un saco de huesos ambulante por hay(jujujujujuju) inuyasha:oye tu quien eres yo:oye porque bienes a interrumpir cuando iba a empesar con el fic  
  
inu:o me dices quien eres o te corto con mi espada ja tu decides  
  
yo.haci pues mira solo hago clic con mi dedo y mira tu cintura  
  
inu:que bienes aquí con tus boberia te matare o y mi espada  
  
yo:ajaja dime que me decias  
  
inu:debuelveme mi espada o te enfrentaras a mis garras de acero  
  
yo:haci quieres que chesqueee mis dedos de nuevo  
  
inu:ja ya no tienes nada que deasaparecerme  
  
yo: tienes razon no puedo desaparecerte nada mas ( ja puedo desaparecer mucho mas de lo que tu crees como tu transformación dejandote en un simple humano jaj pero hare algo mucho mejor)pero puedo aparecer algo clic  
  
inu:no paso nada eres una tonta  
  
yo: ahome porfavor si no es molestia  
  
ahome:abajo  
  
hanyu estam,pado en es piso  
  
yo:ja vez  
  
inu:maldita psicopata dime quien rayos eres  
  
ahome.inuyasha no la moleste ella se llama tsuki-ummi kaze y alos que no saven significa luna mar y viento se acaba de inscribir en esta pagina hace tiempo que lee aca y hasta que por fin se animo a escribir y nos ba a poner en este fic entendido a y una cosa mas no la llames psicopata abajo  
  
yo:gracias y te prometo cumplirte tu deseo nose si en primer capitulo o en el segundo hay vere  
  
ahome: gracias entre mas antes mejor  
  
inu: y ustedes que tanto hablan  
  
ahome: nada^_^nada yo:nada ^_^  
  
inu ¬_¬ ahome que me estan ocultando  
  
ahome:nada  
  
inu.dime  
  
ahome si te digo nada es nada y abajo eso te pasa por desconfiar de mi  
  
yo:bueno bueno ya por lo menos ahora con el fic ok  
  
ahome y inu:ok  
  
yo:hay ba  
  
era una tarde muy bonita los pajados cantaban el sol brillaba hasta que los pajados salen volando por un ruido que proviene de una chica llamada ahome y un hanyu aplastado en el suelo y los demas mirando y diciendo y hay van de nuevo  
  
inu:hay por que hiciste eso  
  
ahome:como que por "que" tu no eres "mi" "dueño" para decirme que cuando debo ir a mi epoca o cuando no  
  
inu:debemos buscar los fragmentos que "tu" rompiste o si no te acuerdas  
  
ahome.pues si fijate que si tu hubieras salvado a ese niño no se hubieran roto pero no me importa doy gracias a eso por que pude conseguir excelente amigos y ya me voy  
  
inu: no iras a ningun lado saltando llego al lado de ahome y le agarro el brazo tu no iras a ninguna parte  
  
ahome:inuyasha  
  
inu:hay no espera no lo digas si quiere yo te llevo(es mejor eso que otro abajo )  
  
ahome: n_n vez que facil entiendes  
  
inu: ¬_¬ si como no  
  
ahome: ¬_¬que dijiste  
  
inu: n_n nada que ya nos vamos  
  
ahome:adios amigos volvere después de mis examenes ok  
  
shipo:ahome me traeras dulces después  
  
ahome:claro shipo quieres de chocolate o de chocolate blanco dime  
  
shipo:nose traeme un poco de los dos  
  
ahome.deacuerdo adios chicos  
  
sango:adios ahome  
  
miroku:mucha suerte en eso examenes señorita ahome  
  
sango:pervertido  
  
ahome:eso es lo que me faltaba ver antes de irme jajaj adios  
  
y haci inuyasha se llevo al pozo a kagome  
  
ahome.adios inuyasha y le da un beso en la mejilla  
  
inuyasha todo sonrojado a a addios  
  
y ahome se tira al pozo  
  
ya llege mama sota abuelo  
  
sota:hola hermana y el orejas de perro  
  
ahome:lhay esta en la otra epoca no siempre tiene que benir entiendes  
  
sota:ssii hermana  
  
ahome:voy a mi habitación  
  
y haci ahome se da un baño y se sienta estudiar a = b hay que difícil miro el reloj ya son las 9 de la noche hay ahome no te distraigas bien continuemos ax2= y haci continuo haaa que bien estoy lista para mi examen son las 1 am me ire a acostar que estara haciendo inuyasha ahora y haci se quedo dormira lo que no sabia era que inuyasha estaba entrando por la ventana en ese instante entro y susurro kagome  
  
inu:que rayos hago aca yo no queria venir  
  
voz:si queria verla  
  
inu:quien eres tu  
  
voz:soy tu y si queria venir si no que haces mirando a ahome como duerme es hermosa no es cierto  
  
inu:si muy hermosa pero que rayos yo dije eso que me esta pasando ella es solo una amiga que si sigue disiendo abajo me va a romper la espalda pero tambien siempre se preocupa por mi y es muy buena hay que me pasa por que dije que era bonita  
  
voz: claro amenos que nieges lo que acabas de decir como lo hiciste antes  
  
*********************flach bac***************************  
  
inu:hay por que hiciste eso  
  
ahome:como que por "que" tu no eres "mi" "dueño" para decirme que cuando debo ir a mi epoca o cuando no  
  
inu:debemos buscar los fragmentos que "tu" rompiste o si no te acuerdas  
  
ahome.pues si fijate que si tu hubieras salvado a ese niño no se hubieran roto pero no me importa doy gracias a eso por que pude conseguir excelente amigos y ya me voy  
  
inu: no iras a ningun lado saltando llego al lado de ahome y le agarro el brazo tu no iras a ninguna parte  
  
ahome:inuyasha  
  
inu:hay no espera no lo digas si quiere yo te llevo(es mejor eso que otro abajo )  
  
ahome: n_n vez que facil entiendes  
  
inu: ¬_¬ si como no  
  
ahome: ¬_¬que dijiste  
  
inu: n_n nada que ya nos vamos  
  
ahome:adios amigos volvere después de mis examenes ok  
  
shipo:ahome me traeras dulces después  
  
ahome:claro shipo quieres de chocolate o de chocolate blanco dime  
  
shipo:nose traeme un poco de los dos  
  
ahome.deacuerdo adios chicos  
  
sango:adios ahome  
  
miroku:mucha suerte en eso examenes señorita ahome  
  
sango:pervertido  
  
ahome:eso es lo que me faltaba ver antes de irme jajaj adios  
  
y haci inuyasha se llevo al pozo a kagome  
  
ahome.adios inuyasha y le da un beso en la mejilla  
  
inuyasha todo sonrojado a a addios  
  
y ahome se tira al pozo  
  
**************fin del flach bac************************  
  
inu:estaba viendo a ahome hasta que enpieza a volverlo loco ese aroma estaba a punto de darle un beso cuado ahome se movio dandole la espalda a inuyasha mas sonrojado pensando a lo que estaba por hacer si ahome no se da buelta  
  
inu:que me pasa demonios me voy en la ventana miro desde la ventana una vez mas para atrás creo que me estoy enamorando de ti que rayos dije hay estoy loco me voy  
  
inuyasha sale camino al pozo muy confundiro sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer si ella no se daba vuelta pensando que me esta pasando desde cuando la empese ha ver de esa manera yo estoy enamorada de kikou que me pasa lo digo como si me pesara esto no me puede estar pasando yo le debo la vida hay que demonios me pasa y haci inuyasha entra al pozo confundiro de lo que esta ya del otro lado  
  
hola a todos sise que escribi muy poco pero no se preocupen el otro ser ama largo ojala me dejen review  
  
inu: quien te va a dejar estubo pesima ademas yo nunca diria eso  
  
yo : como que no si siempre entras a la habitación de ahome ha verla y repites lo hermo  
  
inu: callate  
  
yo: mmmmm mm m m m  
  
ahome:inuyasha saca tu mano de su boca  
  
inu:porque no quiero  
  
ahome :abajo  
  
pam  
  
que decias  
  
yo: nada n_n  
  
ahome : ¬_¬ que sospechoso desde cuando tan amigos si hasta estan abrasados  
  
inu: nada esuqe lo pense y su trabajo me encanto n_n  
  
yo: enserio ves no pasa nada  
  
ahome : bueno entonces que estabas diciendo cuando llege de que inu siempre entraba a mi cuarto y decia que cosa  
  
yo nada jajajaj risa nerviosa pensando( si no fuera porque me prometio que dejarian review no hago nada por el mas le vale cumplir )  
  
inu: vez nada n_n  
  
ahome : bueno adios  
  
yo : byeeee inuyasha tu parte mas te vale cumplir  
  
inu: s s siii review por favor no quiero morir tan joven ella me va a matar review  
  
yo. Joven?si tienes 65 años auque se muy bien para ser viejo igual lo amo n_n  
  
inu : : ¬_¬ o raza es haci no envejecemos tanto  
  
yo : no me mires haci si vas a ver como te pesa  
  
inu : n_n  
  
yo : esta mejor bye review  
  
inu : siii no quiero morir review  
  
yo . que exagerado jajajaja (risa malvada jajaj) 


End file.
